disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dot
Dot is the tritagonist in Disney/Pixar's 1998 film A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2: The Revenge of the Grasshoppers. She is voiced by Hayden Panettiere. Background Dot is the younger daughter of the Queen of the Ant Colony and is a princess. Her older sister Atta is the heir to the throne. Dot is initially Flik's only friend and supporter. She is a member of the Blueberries, a group similar to a scout troop. Like her sister and mother, she has wings, but they are not fully grown in due to her age. By the end of the film, however, she is capable of flight. Personality Dot idolizes Flik and hates being small. She compliments Flik's ideas and helps and convinces him a number of times during the film. Dot fears the demented grasshopper Thumper, whom Hopper uses as a punishment. However, she eventually conquers her fear of Thumper when she smacks him on the face and has Dim scare him away. A Bug's Life Dot is introduced as Flik's only supporter. When Hopper threatens her, Flik stands up to him on her behalf. However, this only causes Hopper to double the order of food that the ant's must collect for the grasshoppers. Later on in the film, trying to save the gay ladybug Francis whose leg is broken by a rock, Dot is almost eaten by a bird, but is saved by Flik and the "warriors" (actually circus bugs) that he has recruited. Dot and her friends later help to build a fake bird meant to scare off Hopper. After Flik is banished from the colony, Dot overhears Hopper plotting to squish the Queen. She manages to catch up to Flik and convince him and the circus bugs to put their previous plan into action. Dot helps to fly the bird, but the bird is revealed as a fake by P.T. Flea, the ringmaster of the circus, who burns it with a match and gasoline forcing her, Flik and the rest of the Blueberries to get out after the bird crashes on the ground. At the end of the film, Dot is given the princess crown after Atta becomes Queen. A Bug's Life 2: The Revenge of the Grasshopper Dot is growing up, it was chaste. Dot idolized this strange, inventive ant with all her heart, even before she spoke to him one on one. She love Valian (The brother of Flik). ''Kingdom Hearts III Toy Dot3.jpg|Dot stuffed animal Dot1.jpg|Dot Mc Donalds toy on blue mushroom Dot.jpg|Dot and Princess Atta A Bug's Life Figures Princess Dot has an action figure that appeared with Atta in a Bug's Life Atta and Dot figure pack. She has a Mc Donalds toy that shows her sitting on a blue mushroom that winds up. Also she has a stuffed animal. Disney Parks Dot appears in Disney California Adventure as a sculpted figure in ''A Bug's Land and is the namesake of Dot's Park. She also appears on the back of the Bug's Land marquee with a simple "Bye" message. She also appeared as a float element on the Bug's Life float in the Pixar Play Parade. Gallery Dot 2.gif|Dot 2976532046_ca674f5583_z.jpg|Dot at A Bug's Land 2842384958_ed8b0820c6_z.jpg|Dot in the Pixar Play Parade Draft_lens2346598module13150050photo_1229995788princess-dot-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Insects Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Princesses Category:Kids Category:Bugs Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Pixar Films Tritagonists Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pixar characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Pixar Deuteragonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens Category:A Bug's Life Category:Lovers